


Are You There God? Its Me, Niall

by wendydarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Angst, Comedy, Drama, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendydarling/pseuds/wendydarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was perfect for Niall. That is, until he discovers that his classmates in the nursing department have a fanclub dedicated to his husband Harry Styles, an MD student, and that no one knows he's the one Harry married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You There God? Its Me, Niall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr :) Adapted from They Kiss Again.

**Are You There God? Its Me, Niall**

Besides the fact that Niall’s always teased and/or called stupid at the Nursing department, not much really bothers him. He’s getting along with all of his classmates and though his grades are not stellar, he is definitely pulling a good average.

He thought everything was going smooth. That he’d graduate as a Nurse alongside his husband, Harry, and live off as a Doctor and Nurse tandem.

Not just six hours ago, Harry arrived back from Scotland where he trained with the rest of the MD students. And just ten minutes ago, the entire class is gossiping about Harry. Who is as mentioned earlier, Niall’s husband.

Niall’s friends, Perrie, Louis, Eleanor, Zayn and Danielle were the ones who really started it all.

It happened during a self-study period, and since no one really does self-study, Louis, Eleanor, Zayn and Perrie pulled chairs for themselves to form a circle around Niall and Danielle who were seatmates. Danielle being Niall’s seatmate was the reason he got introduce to the rest of them.

“I know that all of you probably know about this already, but I just have to repeat myself,” Louis starts in excitement, “Harry Styles is back.” On cue, the five of them squeal and Niall is forced to stare at them blankly while Zayn smiles sarcastically.

Because one, Harry Styles is Niall’s husband and two, why the hell do they know he’s back?

Eleanor giggles at Niall’s expression that is the epitome of expressionless. “Oh, Niall, are you so smitten by Harry Styles that you can’t speak?”

Then Louis cocks his head to say, “Of course he is.” His tone shows how even he isn’t sure with his words.

“Niall,” Danielle says slowly, “Do you know who Harry Styles is?” Bloody hell of course he does. So Niall nods his head, watching the rest of them uncertainly.

“Well then, by the power vested in me, you are accepted at the Harry Styles fanclub.” Perrie says in a loud voice that was heard all over the classroom. The rest of the class, who were mostly female, cheered Niall on and welcomed him. According to Danielle, everybody in their class is a part of the club.

Niall doesn’t even know how react anymore. “Fanclub?” Sure, Harry’s handsome, smart and loaded, but a fanclub? He probably wouldn’t be surprised if they were in secondary school or something. But they’re in University already.

“Perrie’s the club president and I’m the vice.” Louis explains with a smile.

‘How am I only knowing this? Wait. Does Harry even know about this?’ Niall thought. Harry hated people’s attention on him, and if he finds out about this, he might just snap like a twig. And worst, Niall’s now a part of it.

“I’ve heard from the rest of the club that Harry enrolled here late because he came back from a vacation with his supposed wife. If there’s one thing that the rest are sure, Harry’s wife is also a nurse-in-training.” Danielle supplies. And Niall thought she wasn’t into gossips.

“I know! If I discover who the cow is, I’ll hang her, or him because I’m gorgeous and Harry Styles is bisexual, by the roots of his or her hair.” Louis says matter-of-factly while examining his nails.

Eleanor nods in agreement to her boyfriend, best friend, whatever her and Louis are. “I so agree. I’d like to see who here is beautiful enough to match Harry Styles.”

Niall didn’t speak from then on.

-*-

When Niall arrived in front of the house that isn’t even a house but probably a pint-sized mansion, his sulking expression shifts into a smiling one when he sees the tarpaulin of him and Harry’s wedding that Anne, his stepmother and one of the reasons he got together with Harry, had plastered in front of the house.

Upon entrance at the house, the first thing Niall saw is Harry who is in front of the flat screen playing Tekken at the PS3 with his brother Greg. Harry looks up, and Greg howls in victory as he kills Harry by the last minute.

Anne arrives from the kitchen, saying, “Niall! Darling I’m glad you’re back. I was just going to ask Greg here to help me wash the dishes.” Anne looks at Greg with a pointed stare, and Greg is off to the kitchen in a second.

Anne smiles at Niall innocently, “I’m busy, darling. Enjoy your time with my Harry.”

Harry stands up from his spot on the couch, and Niall got a good look at him. He’s wearing a white top underneath the brown checkered polo, True Religion jeans and his house slippers that matched Niall’s own (a work by Anne).

He walks toward Niall and stops in front of him; hands underneath his armpits and staring down at the shorter boy. Niall blushes and looks down. He pulls on his shoulder bag absently, and he feels like he’s sixteen all over again asking out the great Harry Styles on a date.

“Hey.”

Niall looks up in surprise when it was Harry who spoke up first. Which is a weird thing because the taller boy will not speak as much as possible. The green eyes hypnotized him, and then it falls down to those lips curling into a smirk.

Harry then reaches out with his thumb and pointer finger to grab Niall’s chin and connect their lips. Niall’s brain practically shuts down. Sure, they haven’t been married for a year, but he knew Harry for five years and spent those four pining after him.

Harry hums, silently encouraging Niall to open his mouth. Niall did, and Harry slips his tongue inside his husband’s mouth, caressing every corner. Harry didn’t even have to pull Niall to him since the blond pushed back on Harry’s lips; even standing on tiptoes to reach more.

Harry suddenly pulls back, and Niall tries to kiss him again, but Harry just stops him with a cheeky grin. Niall frowns, and Harry chuckles before leaning back down to kiss Niall’s nose and his forehead.

“I missed you.” Niall says, panting. Harry smiles, tucking Niall’s hair behind his ears with both hands then pulling his face for a quick peck on the lips.

For the entire day, Niall forgot about the whole ‘fanclub’ thing. That is, until the house phone started ringing. Anne, as usual, answered it with a “Hello?”

The whole family is preparing for bed, but Anne stays up late the most to watch her favourite shows.

Niall was there drinking milk when Anne approached him, saying, “Phone call, dear. Someone named Louis Tomlinson.” Niall thanked her before going to the other house phone situated there in the kitchen.

“Hullo?” Niall greets.

“Niall! Great thing you’re still awake! I have contacted Perrie and the rest of our little group for a bit of a club activity tomorrow.”

This didn’t sound good.

“We found out Harry’s new address and will be going there for a bit of investigation. To see how his little wife looks like.”

And with that, Niall’s world starts falling apart.

-*-

The next day, Niall was contemplating to not going to school. He was set on pretending to be sick, but then Harry pushes him down on the bed, wrists held on both hands and slipping his tongue inside Niall’s mouth.

When they finished snogging, Harry raises a brow, “You’re not sick. Whenever you are, you have this habit of not allowing me to kiss you because you’re afraid I might get sick too.”

He groans, and when Niall refused to ride the Aston Martin with Harry to school, Harry finally had enough and carried Niall on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Anne, Maura and Gemma could only cheer Harry on as he does. Greg was too busy eating to notice.

On the way to school, Niall could only think of all the possibilities of how the fanclub will kill him when they find him exiting Harry Styles’ car with Harry Styles driving. While sulking, Niall gasped inwardly and rejoiced when he saw a 24 hour convenience store. Where, as Niall remembers, his best friend Liam works.

“Harry, wait, stop. I just remembered I needed to buy something.” The boy complied, looking at Niall in confusion. “You told me earlier you didn’t want to ride with me because you’ll be late.” Niall can only pout at his husband. Harry stares at him unwaveringly.

He widens his blue eyes, and with a sigh, Harry clicks a button that unlocked Niall’s car door. The blond hurriedly gets of the car to enter the store. The only person inside was Liam and an Asian-looking guy.

“Liam!” He shouts out of exasperation. The boy looks up at Niall with surprise that quickly morphed into glee. “Nialler! What’re you doing here?” Niall glanced at the window to see the Aston Martin sticking out from the mass of automobiles.

“Liam, no questions asked, okay?” The brunette just nods, confusion clear on his face.

“I need you to drive me to school.” He says, looking at Liam from beneath his eyelashes. Liam opened his mouth, but Niall beats him to it. “I beg you, Liam! If you value my life, you’ll drive me to school.”

Liam, Niall and the Asian guy looks out of the store window when Harry began simultaneously hitting the car horn. Liam looks back and forth outside and at Niall, “But Harry is-“

“Liam! I need to go there!”

The brunette grumbles and takes a key from underneath the counter. He turns to the Asian kid, “Guard the store, yeah?” The Asian kid shrugs in agreement, and by then, Liam and Niall were walking to the back and getting on Liam’s motorcycle.

Niall instructs him to use the back route so as to not cross paths with Harry.

“Niall, what the fuck is going on?” Liam asks, tone now screaming that he wouldn’t be taking no for an answer. Niall groans before telling Liam everything. After explaining his side, Liam laughs, then stops with a clearing of his throat.

“I’m not really surprised that your husband has his own fanclub, but shouldn’t you just tell him?” By the time Liam calmed down and asked his question, they were already inside the campus.

Liam dropped him off in front of the Nursing building, and Niall stares at his long time friend while trying to form a coherent response. “Harry hates attention, and he’ll just tell me to man up and tell the fanclub that I’m his husband.”

“Wouldn’t that be nicer?” Liam tells him. Niall shrugs, “I don’t know, Li. You won’t believe it, but apparently, we’re going to my house today to spy on my husband.”

Niall thought he was going to survive, but Liam broke it with his next words.

“Wait, your house? As in the almost-mansion with the tarpaulin of you and Harry as big as my house?”

‘Holy fuck.'

Niall gives Liam a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks, and he was off running inside the building.

He pulled out his iPhone (a gift from Harry) where there is one phone call from Harry and two text messages. As expected, Harry isn’t the clingy type to text and call him when he disappears from a person’s side for ten minutes or so.

Niall ignores them. Instead, he calls the only person he knows who can help him. Resting his back on the brick red wall, Niall waits for Gemma Styles, his stepsister, to answer her phone.

“Yes, furby?” She asks. Niall smiles; Gemma always liked him, and he did too.

“Listen, Gemma, you know the tarpaulin in front of the house, right?” He can imagine Gemma rolling her eyes and scoffing, “Of course. I look horrid in that photo. Why?”

“I need you to do something for me.”

-*-

Gemma loves Niall deeply. He was the only person capable of snapping Harry out of studying, and ever since Niall, Greg and Maura joined the family, it felt more complete than ever.

Niall’s request to her is weird, and if not asked by her brother-in-law himself, she wouldn’t think of doing it. The blond wanted the tarpaulin removed, but as expected, Anne will probably kill Gemma before she gets to touch it. The entire family knows how much Gemma hates the tarpaulin (her face there is blurred, making her look distorted).

Instead of taking it down, Gemma carries a nerf gun outside filled with slime green paint. She raises her arms and took aim at Niall’s face. It hurts her feelings a bit to do it, but Niall begged her to do it, so she did.

She looks at the tarpaulin in pride. Niall’s face and neck is completely hidden by the paint. Her work here is done.

-*-

Niall thinks he might have a panic attack by the time he gets there at Harry Styles’ house. Which is also his house. He walks at the back with Zayn; who thinks the entire idea is ridiculous and that they are all stupid. He nods at Niall approvingly when he said he agrees with Zayn.

“I wonder if we’ll see his wife in person.” Danielle wonders aloud. Louis and Eleanor snorts at the same time, and Perrie adds, “Imagine seeing them snogging.”

“I’m good at maiming.” Eleanor contributes to the conversation with an innocent tone.

Niall’s shoulders shudder at the thought, and Zayn suddenly speaks. “I can’t believe I’m going with their crazy idea.” He couldn’t agree more with that. Zayn looked as if he was about to suggest that they turn back and run when Eleanor turns to glares at the two of them.

“Zayn, shut it. Niall loves Harry like the rest of us!” She scolded.

It was a truth that before, Niall would scream at the top of his lungs while doing the Irish jig. He loves Harry Styles with all his heart. It took him four years of wimping out to finally confess to him, and a year spent to win him over. But now, it seems like being Harry Styles’ husband is the worst taboo known to his friends.

Zayn scowls at the pretty brunette, and she returns the gesture with an unlady like sneer. The raven returned to sulking at his predicament, and Niall felt the same way. On the way, he finally decided to reply to Harry.

He texted a quick, 'Sorry. I got a little stomach problem while at the store. Liam works there, and I had him drive me to school.' He shuts his phone when he heard Louis woot.

"We're here, fuckers!" Louis shouted. Niall swallowed before mustering the courage to look up at his and Harry's house to see the tarpaulin perfectly clean, except for the spot where his face is.

"Oh my god!" Perrie gasped. The rest had the same reaction except for Zayn. Louis jumps in joy, saying, "This is gold!!" Danielle looked at the tarpaulin, confused.

"Should we be happy that it's destroyed or should we be sad that we won't know who it is?" The curly-haired woman asked the rest. Eleanor shrugs, a face-splitting grin lingers on her face.

"Who cares? This just means that Harry's family hates her!"

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Unless you idiots are as blind as I think, can't you notice that it's a man?" The three women in the group whipped their head back and forth from Zayn and the tarpaulin. On the other hand, Louis runs over to Niall. 

The taller boy hugged him and said, "We have a chance, Niall! A chance!" Niall wanted more than nothing right at that moment to cry. So cry he did.

Louis stopped screaming when he felt his t-shirt being wet with Niall's tears. "Oh, baby. Are you so happy you have a chance?" Louis hugs Niall tightly while he moves around soothing him.

"We're happy too, Niall." Perrie says in a tearful voice and they all hugged Niall; except for Zayn who is standing at the corner feeling embarrassed with his so-called friends.

'But we're fucking married!' Niall's conscience angrily remarks. He lets all his frustration out by crying at Louis' shoulder.

-*-

Niall returned home in a bad mood. Him and the rest waited in front of 'his' house for an hour, and after Louis, Eleanor and Perrie accepted the fact that no one will come out, they returned to school and Niall had to go back. His university is already so far from the house, and it took all his self-control to not just walk in the house shouting at them, "Cunts! I'm his husband!"

It's already dark outside, and when he enters, Anne is the first to greet him. Everyone seems to be in the dining room where Anne and Maura cooked up a feast. Gemma was missing, and Anne said that she's sleeping over at a friend's house and will probably go M.I.A for three days or more.

Greg finished fast, saying that he already spent the entire day working and now he needed to play Halo or he'll go crazy. Anne and Maura exchanged a look, and then the two were standing up with the excuse that their favourite soap opera plays at this hour.

Which leaves him with Harry. Harry sips from his soup, and Niall looks everywhere but Harry. 

"If you were really sick, you should've told me." Harry suddenly says. Niall gulps and sets down his book bag at a counter. He pulls one chair out and sits in front of Harry where Anne and Maura left his portion of the food.

"And if you wanted to go to school without being seen with me, and having a preference for Payne, you should've said so." Harry spats. The thing that had Niall wincing is Harry's tone which had undertones of accusing, jealousy and anger while he sounds calm.

"I'm really sorry." He says in a small voice. 

He's got enough shit for today. Shit from his friends who are in-love with his husband, shit from his teachers who just really annoys the hell out of him, and now, he's getting shit from his husband because he's protecting their marriage from his fanclub.

"Damn it, Niall. If you're embarrassed of me, just fucking say it!"

With that statement from Harry, Niall's patience broke. He looks up at Harry's angry green eyes with his own blue ones. He stands up from the table and grabs his book bag to make his way to the bedroom.

"And as always, you escape from every argument." Harry's voice cuts at the room like a knife. Niall stops at his tracks to look at Harry with the same coldness he's giving the blond.

"Fuck you."

That night, Niall slept at Gemma's room.

-*-

The next day, they were supposed to do practice injections on dummies. Niall, who is partnered with Zayn, is actually doing really good. Zayn is impressed; after all, Niall's fear of blood is quite known within the class.

When the time came for Niall to do it to Zayn, the other boy just laid on his back without any need to be tied down. Niall did it perfectly; and though it did sting a bit, Zayn could swear it was painless.

Louis laughs at Zayn for his compliment to Niall. Louis says that Zayn just has too much experience with tattoos to be afraid with needles.

"You okay, Niall?" Perrie asks their blond friend at lunch. He smiles at Perrie and assured her that he's fine. He reasons that he spent the entire night studying for their activity today so he's tired. It was true anyway. After crying what is worth a litre of tears, Niall picked up his textbook and studied.

School finished quickly for Niall, and he finds himself dreading coming home. He said his goodbyes to Louis and the others, but Zayn stayed for a while. He approached Niall before he left.

"Want to study together?" He asked with a rare smile. Inwardly, Niall jumped for joy. It was going to be a great distraction, and Zayn's a nice guy anyway.

Niall finds it unbelievable when he first met Zayn that the tattooed and pierced boy actually wanted to be a nurse. Not to mention the fact that Zayn's the smartest guy in class and can help with Niall. Zayn might not be a genius like Harry, but his friend's smarter than the average bloke.

Without noticing it, they arrived at the library. Not just any library though. It was the library the MD students used. Niall felt like running back to the next building.

Zayn opens the door for him, staring at his blond companion questioningly, "Aren't you coming?" Niall let out a small cry from his mouth, and Zayn becomes more confused as time ticks.

"Why here?"

Zayn shrugs in response. His brown eyes wander around the room, trying to spot a reason why Niall won't come in. For some reason, Zayn stopped. He turned back to Niall with a smirk.

"Is this because Styles is here?"

Niall's first thoughts were, "Styles? Me?' And then he remembers that he enrolled here even before his marriage with Harry, making his registered last name Horan.

Fuck. Harry.

"Guh." Is Niall's only response. Zayn rolls his eyes before pulling Niall inside by the wrist. The blond makes another dying noise at the back of his throat, and the people inside the library (that consisted of Niall, Zayn, Harry, three other blokes at Harry's table and the librarian) to look at him.

Niall met Harry's eyes which narrowed dangerously at him and Zayn. He whimpered inwardly at Harry's silent but seething treatment.

They found a table behind some more bookshelves, and Niall's thankful for Zayn's choice. When they sat down, Zayn starts taking out his books. Niall copied him, and he thinks that this is the first time he's been here. 

"You know Niall, if I don't know any better, you're acting like a wife afraid of crossing paths with her husband after a fight." Niall choked on his own saliva, and Zayn smirks.

"The fuck, Zayn?" He glares at his current companion, and Zayn chuckles. Another surprise because Zayn Malik does not do emotions (as Louis had said the first time he met them).

Now Zayn is snickering and Niall's wondering is he might be possessed. "Zayn, are you okay?" The other looks at Niall with a reall-Niall-really look.

"Just because Louis said I always appear constipated doesn't mean its true."

Niall guffaws, and he gasps for breath as he laughs. The librarian scolding them about library etiquette in exchange for having a laugh with his (now he's sure Zayn's one) friend. All this shit with Harry was forgotten as he studied with Zayn.

-*-

Niall returned home with a happy grin. He kissed his mother and mother-in-law on the cheek as they prepare for tonight's dinner, making the two women blush. This time, he enters his and Harry's room. 

Harry's already there; he's wearing a white turtleneck shirt and checkered jim jams. His chin is placed on top of his left fist as he uses their iMac (a gift from Gemma).

All he wanted to do right now is to go up to his husband and kiss him senseless, but Niall's not backing down on their argument this time. Whenever they fight, the same routine of him apologising sounds downright unfair to Niall.

Okay, he admits it was really a twat of him to just leave Harry there in the convenience store's parking lot, but starting an argument because of it just crosses the line for Niall. He goes straight to the walk-in-closet for a set of jim jams and clothes for tomorrow.

He was about to exit their abnormally large bedroom when he heard Harry saying something that was barely above a whisper, "Wuss."

Niall shuts the door by kicking it close.

That night, he and Harry ate at their separate bedrooms. Everyone in the house felt the tension between the two. Anne and Maura didn't say a word, but Greg grumbles about 'idiot couples' before going up for bed.

Niall read his textbook reverently. If Harry wants to fix their problem, then he should do it himself. After all, Harry's the one who started it. Niall didn't spill any tears. He is not a wuss, and this time, he'll hold until the very end and not let Harry have the delight of being apologised to.

-*-

For an entire week, Harry and Niall fell into a steady routine of pretending that the other doesn't exist. When Niall wakes up, Harry's already gone. He'd then eat breakfast, bath, take his packed lunch from his mother and mother-in-law, ride the bus and arrive at school almost late.

He'd spend the day in school actually enjoying it. The teachers and his classmates found his sudden interest and prowess exemplary; telling him that he should continue with what he's doing. That made Niall feel sad when he's reminded that he's doing good because instead of having amazing sex with Harry, he's at his sister-in-law's bedroom studying.

During breaks, they would all talk about anything, and when they decide to talk about Harry Styles, Niall would add some additional input but tries not to get too involved with the conversation. He and Zayn are closer than ever too. After classes, he and Zayn would go to different libraries of their university. They both found good company with each other.

When he arrives at home, he wouldn't even go to his and Harry's room for clothes. He came home one day to find all the clothes he likes hanged neatly at Gemma's empty closet; she heard about their fight and sided with Niall in a heartbeat. Gemma said she wouldn't be returning for a while (she said to Niall though that she won't come back as long as he needs the comfort of her room), and Niall's really thankful for that.

He would bring food to his bedroom and re-read everything that he just read the previous night, studied at class earlier and reviewed with Zayn. He's doing great, and Niall feels guilty for it. He misses Harry, but he's actually succeeding with his studies, and that's a great achievement for him.

Niall's getting perfect grades and he can't share it with the one person he vowed to spend his entire life with.

Sometimes, when Niall would get his dinner, he'd pass Harry at the hallways; painfully reminding him at the time before their marriage. Anne and Maura were childhood friends, and after Maura, Greg and Niall's apartment got mauled by the government, they lived with Anne, Gemma and Harry. It was a dream come true for Niall (as mentioned, he had a crush on Harry for four years).

One thing lead to another, and with a bit of help from Anne and Gemma, they exchanged vows and spent their honeymoon in the Maldives.

Niall shakes his head to clear his thoughts. If he was to be honest, he's getting sick with reading all the same paragraphs. 

-*-

The routine continued the next day, but Niall decided to make a stop at a bookstore to pick up more books to read. He was late for his first class, and his professor not reprimanding him just showed how much the staff loves him right now. One professor even let him sleep through his subject after Niall parroted pages 324 up to 331 to her.

He bought five textbooks, and the old woman in front of the cashier looks him over with approval. 

Niall arrived home a bit late, but the routine did not break. By ten o' clock, Niall threw the book across the room, hitting one of Gemma's teddy bears from past boyfriends at the stomach.

He falls down at the bed with a groan. "It's the same! Fucking same!" He curses. As he read it, he finds himself knowing what everything is about just by reading the title of the topic.

He misses Harry. If he's with Harry right now-

Niall growls at himself, but he bites his lip to stop the scream that is about to exit his lips. Instead, he got up to pull at his hair. He knows he's crying (judging by the soft dying wails he's making), and fuck it all he really wants to see Harry.

It was so fucking fucked-up. Harry goes away to Scotland for two months, and he's expecting loads of spoiling and sex, but here they are fighting over something so mundane as Niall leaving him in front of a fucking convenience store.

He closes his eyes to calm himself down. He's not just about to go soft. Harry brought this to himself. He was already in a bad mood that day, and Harry's words truly stung.

Niall knows though that if only he isn't the one always fixing their arguments and apologising to Harry, they wouldn't fall into this routine of keeping the other out as much as possible.

When he opened his eyes again, he realises he's gripping the bed sheets and that he can taste blood on his lips. Niall turns to Gemma's vanity mirror to get a good look of his self. His hair is messed by his pulling, eyes red like he cried every day for an entire year, skin red and tainted with tear streaks while his lips are an unnatural red because of the blood.

Niall falls back down at the bed. "I miss you, you fucking arsehole." He whispers hoarsely to the ceiling. Niall fell asleep fast with Harry's name on his lips.

-*-

"Niall, I dig dicks."

With Zayn's words, Niall snapped out of his stupor with his blue eyes widening into saucers. They weren't red anymore thanks to eyedrops. Zayn snickers at his friend's expression, "Finally got your attention."

Niall rolls his eyes, and with a sigh, he encases his head on his arms. "I'm so sick of studying the same crap again that I read three days ago and read again yesterday." Zayn, out of character of him as it is, pats Niall's back.

"You're the smartest guy in class already, Niall. You deserve a day-off." Zayn tells him. Niall grumbles something in response. Just earlier, Eleanor was gushing about how she was able to get a few words out of Harry when they bumped into each other. Eleanor thinks it's the start of a budding romance.

"You should come over at my place. I've got tons of books regarding our curriculum. My parents are doctors, remember?"

Niall looks up at Zayn. It was either go home and read the same books then cry about Harry or go with Zayn to read something new, "Sure. I have nothing to do anyway. The smile that Zayn gave got Niall wondering why Zayn doesn't have a fanclub like Harry.

The transportation they rode made Niall stare at it openly when he saw it. It was an Audi, and if that wasn't enough to scream that Zayn is rich, then the house that closely resembled Niall's own did the job.

"When you said you were pretty much getting by with life, I didn't really had this on my mind." Niall tells him honestly. Zayn shrugs (the boy's habit, as Niall had noticed), "My family owns a hospital. I told you that before."

The house was empty, and so the two heads over to Zayn's room where Niall's eyes feasted itself on shelf upon shelf of medical books. "You didn't mentioned you have a library here."

Zayn settles down at the burgundy-coloured carpeted floor. As Niall took what title interested him the most, he found a photo frame of Zayn and Perrie. Then another, and another. And another one.

He turns around at Zayn with a teasing grin. If he can't have a love life then he'll just settle with annoying people with theirs. "I didn't know you were into Perrie."

Zayn blushed, and Niall wished he had a camera or at least Louis, Danielle and Eleanor to see the great stone Zayn Malik blushing.

"We're childhood friends, Niall." He clears his throat before looking away. Niall snorts, feeling more like himself, "Keep telling that to yourself, Zayn."

The two spent two hours comparing notes and pigging out on whatever food they found on the fridge. It was a thing that Niall missed doing; eating every snack available within reach. He loves his mother and Anne for always cooking like there's a holiday, but eating Burritos from foil is refreshing.

Nightfall came, and Zayn offered to drive him home. Niall agreed but asked for Zayn to drop him off at the local convenience store. With his book bag heavy with the books he borrowed from Zayn and his school materials, he enters the store by dragging his left shoulder.

Liam looks up from the counter with a smile, "Oh, hey, Niall! It's been a long time." Niall places his book bag on top of one of the tables. He climbs up on a plastic chair and talked to Liam about school.

The fact that he didn't talked about Harry, and that Liam didn't brought it up just shows how well they know each other. Liam won't believe that he's doing great, and when Niall showed him his quizzes, Liam hugged him outright. They've been close since childhood, and Liam feels so proud of his friend.

He only lets go when the automatic glass doors open to greet the customer.

"Welco- oh, Harry."

Niall looks up to stare at Harry in surprised. Harry did the same thing, but he quickly composed himself. Niall began fixing his things, intent on leaving. He got out of the store without questioning Niall when he said goodbye.

Harry was left with Liam, who is just staring at the boy pointedly. Harry looks around the store, and then, he growls, turns around and left the store in an instant. Liam smiles widely, knowing what Harry's action meant.

He saw Niall waiting in front of a bus stop sign. "You can go home with me." Harry says in a normal voice. He saw how Niall stiffened at his voice, and he felt his heart crumbling into pieces.

Niall turns around to face Harry, and it reminded them both of the time Harry confessed his feelings to Niall. It was the same place, at the same spot, and Niall just wants to end their stupid fight.

"Harry-"

"Niall-"

Harry walks toward Niall, who is just looking at him in surprise, "I'm sorry," He breathes out, "So fucking sorry." Niall attacks Harry with a hug, and Harry tried his best not to cry too when he felt Niall's tears wetting his shirt.

From inside the store, Liam hits his chest with a closed fist. His friends were such an emotional wreckage of a couple.

-*-

When they got home, Anne, Maura and Greg watched as Harry dragged Niall up the stairs to their bedroom. The doors shuts close with a bang, and the three ended up looking at each other with a shocked expression that eventually turned into them jumping and hugging each other.

At their bedroom, Harry is pushing Niall on the bed and tearing through his clothes. He attacked Niall's neck, ignoring Niall's protests that Harry shouldn't leave hickeys or else his friends would know.

"Let them." He grumbles. He went back to nipping at the pale skin, and Niall's arching his back to Harry. "Missed this, missed you.." Harry whispers as he worshipped Niall's skin. 

"Love you, you stuck-up git." Niall says. His cheeks were dusted in red, blue eyes glazed with lust and lips slightly parted. Harry smirks and kisses his nose, "You too, you wanker."

-*-

"So you're telling me, that your entire class has a club dedicated to me, your friends are some kind of officers and that you're afraid they'll discover you're my husband?" Harry runs his hand on Niall's hair as the smaller boy rested his head against Harry's chest.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Niall affirms. Harry snorts, "You should've just told me." Niall didn't comment on that. Instead, he says, "I'm doing great in my studies."

Harry bents down to kiss the blond's head, "I know. I'm using my influence over the teachers to check your records." Niall immediately pulls away from his husband with a look of disbelief, "Harry, what the fuck? Are you serious?"

He shrugs and pulls Niall back on his chest, "I had to. If you were failing, then how are you going to graduate and be my nurse?" Niall blushes, and he pushes Harry away from him, earning him a glowering look from him.

"I'm going to shower. It's almost time for school, so get up."

They had breakfast together, much to the delight of Anne and Maura. With a bit of convincing and snogging, Harry let Niall go to school by the bus.

Life is good for Niall. Everything is back to normal, but he's not going to give up studying. Or studying with Zayn. He never thought he'd fall in love with learning, but he did.

During another class activity, Niall is chatting with Danielle and Perrie; helping the two with their human dummy when the entire class became quiet. Louis let out a sound that is between a squeak and a gasp.

Niall turned around and gaped in shock when he saw Harry wearing a white lab coat and carrying what looked like Niall's packed lunch.

"Holy fucking shit, Perrie pinch me fucking pinch me." Eleanor whispers from behind him.

"No, you cow! You pinch me." Perrie replies with a scowl, but her tone also excited. He can picture Zayn rolling his eyes.

"God, his eyes are so green." Danielle manages to breathe out. The rest of the class were muttering in excitement too. Their professor's voice cuts through the room when she said, "Excuse me, mister Styles, but what is your business here in the nursing department?" She's female and looked about forty, and Harry's a dashing bloke in his early twenties, so no one found it weird that their teacher's breathing quickened when he smiled.

He dangled the packed lunch, Niall's packed lunch, with his right hand. "My husband forgot his lunchbox." Harry met Niall's eyes, and the blond's was widening them for emphasis and hoping that Harry gets the message to fuck off.

But of course, he didn't.

As he walks toward Niall and his group, Niall could hear Louis' words, "What the hell? Oh my god he's coming here. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Husband, yes, me. Fuck. Fuck me, oh holy hell. Harry Styles is fucking fine, god damn it."

And then Harry stops in front of Niall. "Mum stopped me before going to school; told me to hand this over to you." Niall nods with eyes wide and jaw slacked. Harry sighs and pulls at Niall's wrist to place the lunchbox at his hand.

"You want to come home together?" Harry asks. Niall swore he heard a dying sound from Eleanor's direction.

Niall shakes his head, and even when Harry's frowning, he's still pretty much beautiful. Niall found his voice and said, "I've got to study." Harry makes an "Ah" expression and sound. 

Apparently, Harry's not done yet with exposing his relationship to the world. He bent down at Niall's height to kiss the boy on the cheek, and their background music are wails and gasps from the other nurses-to-be. Harry smiles at Niall cheekily before turning around to leave.

"Excuse me, mister Horan but that's-!" Harry cuts off Niall's professor by saying, "No, miss. You got it all wrong. He's not a Horan anymore. He's a Styles, okay? Guess he still haven't cleared that up."

With that, Harry left. Niall could only stare at his packed lunch. His reverie was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Gulping, Niall turns to stare right into Louis, Eleanor, Danielle, Perrie and the rest of the class looking at him like he's a dart board.

The last thing he heard before he got mobbed by questions is Zayn laughing at his predicament.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mr. Loverboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509104) by [mixersmove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixersmove/pseuds/mixersmove)




End file.
